Revolution
by Megumi Twiffacat
Summary: A pre-Percy Jackson story, the minor gods are starting to rebel against the Olympians, their quarrels are going to wreak havoc in the mortal world. Marissa, a minor god, has to find a way to stop it, but how much can one single demigod do?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This an all OC story, meaning most ,if not all, the characters are Ocs . But of course ,this is still in the PJO universe .Just later**

**Disclaimer: SO don't own anything.(except for the OCs though :p)**

Marissa slowly trudged down the endless woods. That was probably what she got for living a little too far from town.

These days had been a total nightmare for her, and come to think of it, she couldn't believe how short it took for her life to change almost entirely. Just a few days ago, everything had been so _normal_.

She remembered being so excited that the winter holidays had already arrived, school was such a drag and she hated it when the teachers would give her stern looks whenever she got stuck on reading. She had dyslexia, no matter how much she tried to avoid the stinking fact. It was true. Marissa nearly tripped herself as she ran down the school steps. "Slow down! Skittles!" She turned ,and her best friend-or probably the closest person she could call a friend-was still standing on top of the stairs. Vera took her time on the sleet-covered steps. "So ." She breathed out a cloud of vapor. " What are you planning to do for Christmas?"

"Not much." Marissa answered

"You know, you could always come over to my place .My mom's nagging me to get a real friend."

"I'd love to but I don't think my dad would want that."

Vera gave her a sad look. "Does your dad ever let you do anything?"

Marissa didn't really have an answer for that. They parted ways ,Marissa smiled but she didn't think Vera saw it.

"Dad, I'm home!" She called. No answer. Typical .

She threw her schoolbag at the sofa and switched on the television, flicking past channels, nothing good ,she was about to give up when something caught her eye. It was the news. Usually she wouldn't give a thought about it but what the reporter was babbling about seemed really interesting. It was a boy ,about her age, who was suspected for the destruction of several buildings. She was beginning to enjoy the show when she heard a disturbingly loud sound from upstairs ,it sounded like an explosion or something. " Dad?" She called, but there was nothing but silence. "Dad ?" She called once again, this time she went up the stairs. The walls burst to her left and her father fell from the gaping hole in the drywall ,unconscious . " Dad!" She rushed to his side, noticing the deep gash on his head. She looked up and she swore she would never forget what she saw. It had the body of a woman from the waist down but hideous scaly snake skin and no legs below. The snake-lady hissed and slithered closer. "Dad!" Marissa shook his shoulder. "DAD!" She was desperately shouting and shaking her father's limp body when his eyes fluttered open and his head snapped up. "Marissa?" He seemed dazed for a while ,then regained his bearings as he noticed the monster, who was getting dangerously close. He stumbled to his feet and gripped his daughter's arm. Marissa immediately bolted down the stairs ,but the snake-lady was fast,she leaped at Marissa, only to get her face smashed by the huge hammer her father was carrying . She growled and swung her gigantic tail at her father,tripping him. He looked up at Marissa. "Run! Get out of here. Run as far away as possible!" She did, she slammed the door behind her and ran into the woods.

Marissa's legs felt as if they wanted to drop but she found renewed hope when she heard the roar of vehicles. She broke out from the woods and found herself on a concrete sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa was extremely glad to find another living soul. For days, she had been walking through the forest that separated her house and what seemed like a small town. Now, the only problem was where exactly is she supposed to do next? She obviously can't go home .Especially not after that weird and terrifying incident. Then a brilliant idea came to her mind. Vera. She remembered that Vera's mom wouldn't mind her coming over. Maybe she could stay over for a while until things cooled down.

But she had to find a phone first. Marissa spotted a tiny telephone booth in front of some antique shop across the street. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, it seemed like winter was settling in fast, and letting the ice freeze everything, even time. Or maybe, she was just tired, but Marissa felt like every step felt like dragging a ten-pound weight with her foot. Once she got in, she didn't hesitate. She dug in her pockets and came out with a quarter, the last thing left of her allowance. She dialed in Vera's number with fingers as quick as a hummingbird's wings. The line hummed, once, twice, three times, Marissa was getting impatient.

"Hello?" The only voice that Marissa wanted to hear in the entire world .

"Vera, it's me."

"I'm not stupid, Marissa , I saw your number."

"Ha. Very funny. Vera, listen, I need to come over to your place, like, ASAP."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Tell me now."

"You don't understand it's really urgent."

"If it's really urgent? Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't. Sorry."

"Then-." The line was cut off.

"Crap." Marissa cursed.

She got out of the phone booth and tapped the shoulder of some passerby.

"Excuse me, but I want to know how far it is from here to Oakland street?"

"Hmm, not far, but you do have to walk a pretty long mile." The plump lady answered.

"Alright, thanks."

The woman nodded and kept walking. Marissa sighed, long mile huh? Let's see if she could handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo. Me back, special thanks to BlackScrazy. To be honest, I do appreciate good reviews but I don't really care that much 'bout them. I just write for the sake of writng so I'll finish this whole darn thing even if no one likes it LOL. Oh yeah, squint right and you'll see a minor twilight reference.**

* * *

><p>Marissa hopped right out of the old pick-up truck. She had chosen to jump on some random open-air <em>anything<em> to avoid having to walk for a tediously long time. Her feet touched the ground in perfect timing (luckily) so she wouldn't fall or anything.

Marissa found herself in the middle of a narrow street, lined by some houses and trees with stark thin branches, a cold wind blew, Marissa shivered. She realized she was only wearing a T-shirt, and she left her only jacket at home. She strode along, checking the nearest pole. Yep, Oakland street alright, now if only she knew which one was Vera's house. Marissa approached a little cottage-like house with a small wooden porch. It looked as if the cottage itself was carved delicately from wood itself. Okay, so she was taking chances, big deal. She knocked on the door, but a bald man answered instead. "What?"

"Wrong door, uh, sorry." She turned on her heel and immediately chose another door.

With that, she was starting to feel like one of those salesmen who go from house to house offering over-expensive products. Oh the pain they must feel. Finally, after two more tries-one of which she met a middle-aged woman with her arms full of cats. She saw a two-story house with peeling green paint and a broad roof that looked like it might collapse the second it starts to shower. She tapped on the door, no answer, the second time she did the door slowly opened itself with an inaudible creak. She peeped inside, the entire living room was dark-save for the slivers of sunlight streaming in from the light curtains, the place looked deserted, there were clutters everywhere on the hard wood. Marissa's padded footsteps echoed throughout the whole place, her breathing was steady. She marched up to the second floor, one door looked ajar.

Marissa thought of all the bad things that she could possibly see-probably a ten foot long serpent devouring someone's carcass or a some mutant alligator ready to leap at her…

She shook those thoughts away and went in the room.

Vera was sitting on the floor with her eyes glued on the pint-sized television set. Her brown hair looked like a bird's nest and her eyes had dark rings around them.

"Vera?" Marissa said, her voice was slightly less than leveled.

Vera didn't budge.  
>"VERA! If you're not a zombie you would answer me!"<p>

Now Vera instantly scrambled to her feet and stared at Marissa as if she were a floating hologram or something just as equally freaky.

"M-Marissa? What are you doing here?"

"And then I thought I called you to announce my coming to your house."

"Marissa, two things. First, cut the sarcasm and second, you were serious about that?"

"Of course I was, I'm always serious about everything I say to you."

"Oh really? What about that time you said you said you were going to eat dirt?"

"Ah, touché."

"See?"

"But I really mean this time, please. Let me stay over, just for a few days. Please!"

"Uh, okay."

"Thank you!" Marissa gave Vera a bear-hug. Hopefully Vera did mean it when she said her mom wouldn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Vera's mom was home. At first she was rather surprised by Marissa's sudden appearance but after a few minutes of explaining (and excuses). She seemed perfectly fine about it , they had dinner together and then played some video games before lights out.

Though she had a fun time, Marissa couldn't help but wonder about _her_ own father, how was he? How was the house? When could she come back? Then what she did recently also made her think about Vera. They'd been friends for three years, their friendship used to be so easy but now, she felt like they were pulling apart on each other, Marissa couldn't even remember the last time they actually did something together.

She tossed and turned in the sleeping bag all night. Finally, after trying to get some precious minutes of sleep, she gave up. The bag was little too scratchy. She unzipped it and slipped out, Vera was still soundly asleep, snoring even. _She sleeps like a log_, Marissa was relieved by the fact. She planned to get some fresh air in the morning.

Marissa tiptoed lightly to the door; the inside of the house looked like a setting for a bad horror movie. It was completely dark, with no sunlight like she had seen yesterday and from it she guessed that it probably wasn't even morning yet. Once Marissa stepped out, she inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the clean morning air as possible, it felt so good, Marissa felt as if all her troubles and worries were slowly melting away from her. The sun was yet to rise, the neighborhood was dyed in shades of gray and blue and the streetlamps were still on.

Marissa didn't expect anyone to be watching. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw a flash of brown and black, Marissa's heart nearly burst out, she rubbed her eyes. But after a few seconds, she still saw the same figure. In the blink of an eye, the thing leapt, unfortunately, it wasn't very stealthy. Marissa forgot to duck, and it crashed into her and sent her sprawling on the ground while it rolled the other direction.

Now, that it wasn't moving anymore. Marissa could see it for what it-or possibly _he_-was, and it wasn't very pretty. He was a hairy, thin guy in his middle ages from the waist up and a donkey from the waist down, hairy hind legs, cloven hooves and that weird barnyard smell, all in one package.

Marissa thought she would have been crazy, it must be some really good, sick joke or her imagination. But then he spoke, " What in the name of Pan-" Then he saw Marissa.

"What are you looking at, kid?"

Marissa just stared at him, for a very awkward moment, until he stamped his hoof and glared at her.

"You're a half blood! Aren't you, kid? That's why you could see me!"

"W-What?"

"A half blood! Half human, half god, the most unluckiest creatures born from the gods!"

Now Marissa was even more baffled.

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe a half-donkey man-"

"Satyr! I'm a Satyr, a goat! And you should feel lucky I am not one of those elders who would run over you with their horns!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but what did you just say again?"

The 'Satyr' slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Listen, kid, don't you know about the Greek gods?"

"No."

He huffed, but it was the truth. Marissa didn't even know anything Greek except for olives.

"They are the forces which shape our world. And you, as unbelievable as it is, is an offspring of one of them. That is the reason you could see through the Mist, though I must admit your essence is not very strong."

Marissa felt as if she'd just fallen from outer space.

"That's impossible!"

"Say as you want, human, but Satyrs never lie."

"I-Is that why a-a giant snake attacked my house?"

"Yes, that maybe the answer. You see, the older a half-blood is, the more monsters he or she attracts."

Marissa found herself struggling for words. This odd man-goat has just told that she was the kid of some Greek god. But strangely, it seemed to fit into the pieces, so she wasn't going crazy, well, at least not completely.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You can come with me, my job as a searcher also involves retrieving half-bloods and getting them to camp or you could choose differently, and get devoured by some hungry monster like-"

"Enough! I get it. I'm gonna go with you but at least just give me time to pack."

"Fair enough. Go and say your goodbyes, I'll be waiting."

Marissa quickly sneaked into the house, borrowed a little back, some small snacks and wrote a note for Vera, as hard as it was.

_Vera, _

_I am so sorry, I know you'll hate me for this but I'm running away. Please don't tell anybody and don't even think about trying to search for me, I'll regret this forever. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, Marissa_

Goodbyes were the hardest thing, even Marissa agreed, she left the note by the kitchen counter and went out. As he said, the Satyr, who, by the way, has not even told her his name yet, was waiting.

Marissa took one last look over her shoulder as she said goodbye to her home, her best friend and her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This was called kidneys as a document.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, uh, you know you haven't told me your name yet, or do you have one?" Marissa asked the satyr, who was pretty much gorging himself on tin cans.

Erpinan." He mumbled through a mouthful of tin.

"Huh?"

He swallowed. "Ferdinand."

"Oh, that sounds much better."

"What about you?"

"Marissa, there, enough said."

Ferdinand seemed done, he packed the remaining tin cans into his satchel. He didn't seem to mind camping out in the dark woods rather than in a motel or something, Marissa though, had some problems to face.

"So, Ferdinand, what exactly are your plans?"

"Camp Half-Blood, that's where you're supposed to go."

"And where is that?"

"Long Island, New York."

"New York? As in, the States?"

"You guessed it, and now you're probably going to ask how we get there?"

"How, if you're so smart, how?"

"That's easy, but we just have to reach Quebec first.

"Why Quebec?"

"Because that's where Aeolus is."

"Who's Aeolus?"

"The god of the North winds. He's your best hope for transportation, I assume."

"Don't you know how far it is from Vancouver to Quebec?"

"3789 kilometers, of course I know."

"Do we even have the money to pay for such a trip?"

"No, but I've got something far better."

"What?"

"Be patient, you'll see for yourself tomorrow."

"hmm…" Marissa wasn't very sure.

A few moments later, Ferdinand fell asleep. His snores were loud enough to scare an elephant but Marissa didn't mind them. She thought about the Gods, Aeolus, and Camp half-blood. Now what could possibly be waiting for her outside Canada?

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone's wonderin, Marissa's thirteen and the Ferdinand IS Grover's uncle. I also had to research about Canada, because I don't live there, duh.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**YES, this is it. This is where the action really kick starts, no more fooling around like I did the last five chapters. EHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Nothing really, I was just kinda boreddddddddd. See what happpens when I'm BBBBBBBOOOOOOORRREDDDDDDD? 8D**

Marissa woke up to the sounds of gruff screams and odd high-pitched squeals. It sounded like a little girl who had swallowed a pillow and was trying to talk after sucking on insane amounts of helium. Marissa growled in her sleep. God-or supposedly Gods, now that everything was Greek-What was that crazy satyr doing? She began to feel the bumpy surface of her backpack and that only made her more irritated. She tried to ignore everything, she pressed together her backpack around the sides of her head, unfortunately the horrible squealing only got worse and eventually became impossible to ignore.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer. Marissa got up from her rather awkward sleeping position. She stood up and marched to find Ferdinand and have a very serious talk with him when she realized that Ferdinand wasn't there. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen, and neither was whatever made those disturbing noises. There was a moment of utter silence, and then without any proper warning, an ugly massive furry creature burst out of the trees, it's unbelievably wide body caused tree trunks to break apart and drop as it dashed towards Marissa's direction.

Marissa screamed and threw herself out of it's way, just before it ran her over. Her backpack hadn't been so lucky, though. When she approached the place where she and Ferdinand decided to settle in, it was, well, squashed, and so was Ferdinand's satchel. Now they have absolutely nothing. All their supplies were gone and they don't have any way of getting out of Canada. When she heard Ferdinand's voice and the sound of hooves hitting the ground. "Hey, Half-Blood! Catch!"

"What were you thinking-" She was cut off when Ferdinand tossed her a heavy black plastic bag. When she opened it, it was full of apples. "Are you kidding me? A garbage bag? And what's a bunch of stupid apples supposed to do?" Marissa yelled. She was pratically more than mad at him.

"Ah, you children never understand." Ferdinand scoffed. "Hold that bag, and wait for my instructions. Throw me an apple when I say so!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Do you have to scream at me anyway?" Honestly, she hated being pushed around and told to follow instructions, as if she was an idiot and one darn time wasn't enough. She hated Ferdinand's voice even more, speaking of the satyr, he was already bounding after the boar.

Minutes later, the repulsive creature came rushing back, it was hopping and running around in circles, and struggling to get Ferdinand off it's back. Ferdinand, on the other hand, seemed to be having a great time. Even though he had to hit the boar with his wooden club to keep it in control. "Now! Now, Marissa, throw me an apple!"

Marissa noticed the distance between her and the boar, but she tossed a round, red apple anyway. As she expected, it Ferdinand in the head, but when it fell, the boar went crazy and chased the rolling fruit that looked incredibly tiny next to it, and swallowed it in one gulp. "Again!" Ferdinand called out, he was rubbing his head where the previous apple had hit him. Marissa tried again, this time, she threw it as far as she could.

"Come here, get on the boar!" Ferdinand ordered as the boar started to lope off. Marissa sprinted after it, and she caught up with it's behind. And boy, did it stink, worse than the time Vera got sprayed by a skunk. Ferdinand held out his hand and hoisted her up. Marissa held on to the boar as tightly as she could. Ferdinand took the bulging bag of apples from her hands and began throwing some in front of the giant, smelly pig.

_So, that's a nice way to handle a wild boar. _Marissa thought. The smell was getting easier to handle too, or maybe she'd just gotten used to it. As the day went on, she kept on staring at the way behind her, wondering how far she was from her home now. She wanted to know why had it been _her_, why did she have to be dragged away from her life and slapped into a new one? Who was she, really? Somehow, Marissa found it weird that she herself could answer that question, probably no one can, not even the Greek gods, not even whoever her parent was.

Ferdinand noticed her silence, normally she would've been complaining or asking him ridiculous questions, and maybe cursing on him. "Hey, Marissa, you're pretty quiet today. Something wrong? Aren't you wondering how Quebec will look like?"

"Well, how long are we going to keep on this thing?" She gestured to the boar. It's drool was dripping everywhere. "Eh, I don't know as well. We'll just have to see." Ferdinand replied. Marissa asked again. "Are we even going in the right direction?" But Ferdinand didn't answer, and that made Marissa more anxious, and not to mention more talkative, he let out a small chuckle, making sure Marissa didn't hear it.

Four times. They got lost for four times. Marissa kept on thinking to herself. The first time they had wandered into a particular small town. The boar went crazy, it began to cause a panic, peaking it's snout into shops, cafes and restaurants. It was a good thing they were gone before the cops came, or else that would have been an awkward moment of explaining to do. The second time, well, they had ran off and nearly got hit by a truck. Third time, when Ferdinand had gotten his directions straight again. Some nosy guy pointed at the boar and it all went wrong, again. As for the fourth time, did she really need to explain it?

Finally, they arrived at the outskirts of Quebec. Marissa could feel that they were close enough. And she told Ferdinand that they wouldn't need the boar anymore when she stole that old pick-up truck that was lying on the street, what luck. Plus, the gas was full, the only problem was driving, but Ferdinand said that he's got some experience. It was nearly midnight when they broke camp and the boar left. Oh well, he had been good company after all, ignoring the awful stench and the times it had caused trouble.

Marissa woke up the next day with a horrible headache and a weird craving for apples. She raked away the barbs and other things caught up in her short hair, Ferdinand was playing tunes on his lute. She had to admit, it was pretty relaxing. Marissa knelt down next to him, as she watched, the sunlight that streamed down on them bent, the dead leaves that hadn't fallen yet and still clung to the branches started curling up and withered. Marissa couldn't help but be amazed. Then Ferdinand stopped, he took a deep breath after taking the pipe away from his lips. "What are you gawking at? you wanna catch flies with that mouth of yours?" Marissa didn't say anything, she just sighed. Maybe she was just too tired to really come up with something to say. "I'm going to get an apple."

Marissa packed everything up and placed them all at the back of the truck. She got in the truck and sank into the peeling leather seat. Ferdinand was already on the wheel. Marissa stifled a laugh, with his furry legs and his curved horns, he looked like a very, very hairy driver. But she supposed that the satyr could care less.

Marissa stared out the car window, at the streets, the falling snow, and the grey, faded buildings. Those sights were all familiar to her. Like what she saw when she walked home from school, or when her dad used to take her along with him when she was younger. She would have always made him buy her sweets. Marissa smiled with those warmer memories. And without knowing, she fell asleep.

"Wake up, Marissa. We're here." She was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Marissa opened her eyes, her vision still bleary with sleep. The first thing she saw was her father's familiar face with laugh lines on his forehead and crinkles around his kind blue eyes that held a light of youth and happiness, the light which she had watched slowly disappear from his eyes as she grew older. It was that day, the day which she thought would have been the start of a happy life. The day she moved into Vancouver, the day her mother disappeared.

Her father's face was replaced by Ferdinand's bearded one, and she realized she had been hallucinating. "What?" she asked, her own voice sounded strange somehow. "We're in Quebec."

**Oh God, I am so sorry. It would've been longer. But then writers block striked me, hard. I promise, chapter seven would have triple the action and stuff. Watching Hetalia kinda made me lazier, LOL.**


End file.
